bottle_for_bfdifandomcom-20200213-history
Tokens
Tokens are a tool you can use in Bottle For BFDI, Bottle For BFDIA and IDFB For Bottle. Tokens in Bottle For BFDI Currency: Credit Token You can get a Credit Token by getting a score of 7/10 or more in a challenge. You get 2 if you get 9/10 or more. You get one when you are put up for elimination for the first time. Other token rewards You get a Win Token if you get a 10/10. You get an Immunity Token if you get 10/10 twice in a row. Tokens and Cost Win Token: 3 Immunity Token: 6 Revenge Token: 5 First Token: 7 Multi Token: 5 Swap Token: 4 Function: It swaps the votes of you and a chosen player. Guess Token: 4 Yoyle Token: 1 (can also be gotten randomly) Function: It turns you into metal. Has no use whatsoever. Theft Token: 5 Acquire Token: 5 Cooperation Token: 3 Preserve Token: 4 Postpone Token: 3 Function: This is automatically used when you get eliminated. It gives you another chance at the game. However, after the token is activated, you'll always have to get a higher score than the one you got in the challenge directly before the token activated. If the score is lower, you'll get automatically eliminated. '''Gratitude Token: '''Be the first to accumulate a total of 60 points in the whole camp. After the first one of these is given to a player, the target total will rise to another certain point. (As the camp was cancelled, this goal was never reached.) Function: You can let an eliminated contestant rejoin. If this is used before the merge, this player will be on your team. Other tokens' functions are the same as the ones in Bottle For BFDIA, below. Tokens in Bottle For BFDIA Currency: Credit Token You can get a Credit Token by placing in the top 5 in a challenge. You can also get one if your team has the best average score out of all 4 teams. Other token rewards 1st: A random S Type Token 2nd: A random A Type Token 3rd: A random B Type Token 4th: Win Token Tokens, Functions and Cost (Profit for Selling is same as cost) S Type (cost 5 Credit Tokens) * Immunity Token: Gives the user immunity. * First Token: Only the first vote in the voting period counts. This token overrides all vote changing tokens. * Acquire Token: The user receives every token used at elimination. A Type (cost 4 Credit Tokens) * Revenge Token: Transfers half of the user's votes to a player up for elimination. * Multi Token: Gives the user the ability to use two other tokens other than Multi or Preserve Tokens. * Theft Token: The user can take a token from a user not up for elimination, but the user will still be up for elimination. B Type (cost 3 Credit Tokens) * Guess Token: The user guesses how many votes they got and the difference between their guess and their actual number of votes is the new number of votes. * Preserve Token: The user can choose another token other than a Multi Token to use at a later elimination. * Cooperation Token: Should two or more users use this at elimination, their vote total will become the lowest. In the rare instance of a tie, whoever had the most original votes is eliminated. C Type (cost 2 Credit Tokens) * Win Token: Cuts the user's votes in half. Tokens in IDFB For Bottle Currency: Crystal You can get a Crystal by placing in the top 5 in a challenge (or top 15 in the first challenge). You can also get one if your team has the best average score out of all 4 teams. Other token rewards 1st: A random token which profit for selling is 3 crystals (Vengeance, First!, Emancipation, Dolly, Magnet, Postpone, Spoiler or Heal) 2nd: A random token which profit for selling is 2 crystals (Shield, Swap, Race or Genre) 3rd: Win Token Tokens, Functions, Cost and Profit for Selling